Christmas Fics for all!
by Kiara-Zzyopen
Summary: My contributions to the tth fic-4-all. Each chapter is a new Christmassy one-shot. Pairings so far: Conner- Hermione, Buffy- Seth (the OC), Faith- Tru, Giles-Snape, Dru- Luna Lovegood
1. Gotta love that mistletoe

**A/N:** Written for the tth 'Fic-for-all'

**Pairing: **Conner/ Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer:** I own naught

**Timeline:** Post Angel finale and what would be book seven in hp meaning that Hermione is seventeen and Conner would be eighteen.

**GOTTA LOVE THAT MISTLETOE**

Crack!

Hermione Granger opened her eyes with mixed emotions. True she hadn't splinched herself (again), but the first sensation she felt was falling through the winter air and for one to actually realise that they're falling then they must be falling quite a long way.

Her mind went blank. She must have known loads of spells to either stop her falling or cushion her landing, she was one of the brightest students that Hogwarts had ever seen after all, but at that moment she could only brace herself for the impact.

When it came she was pleasantly surprised. No broken bones, no twisted limbs and no pierced skin. It felt kind of squelchy though, and it stunk of rotting eggs mixed with vinegar. Hermione wrinkled her nose at what she had landed in- the large wheelie bin outside one of London's most exclusive night clubs. That's right, Hermione Granger was rebelling…in a club…in muggle London. Harry and Ron really had had a bad influence on her, not that they realised what she was doing that Christmas Eve, but it was still their fault if she got caught.

She peeled an old banana skin off her shoulder disgustedly. Maybe she should have rethought apperating without a licence or a very clear idea of where she was heading. At least it was a secluded alley way, there shouldn't be anyone to see her clamouring out of an oversized waste basket.

How wrong she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Conner Stanford-Angel had gone to Europe, England to be more precise. He'd found out about 'that thing' when his family had discovered that he had super strength. His so-called- family who had lied to him for years, well, not really. They'd just lied about the years of memories that had been stuffed in his brain.

Before he'd known the truth, he'd joked about going as far away as possible to college to get away from the 'family' but now he actually did that. He needed to find out who, or what, he really was and he couldn't do that with the people who'd been paid the big bucks by Wolfram and Hart to take him in.

The downside to moving continent was that when he was attacked, he had no one who knew the truth to back him up. Like now for example.

It was Christmas Eve, but apparently evil blood sucking demons don't take holidays. He was supposed to be at 'The Caritas Club', the only place to be to see in Christmas day, but no, he was being chased down the streets by five of the afore-mentioned blood sucking demons. Wasn't Christmas great?

He gained a few more feet on the demons as he rounded the corner and dashed past the club he was supposed to be partying in. There was an alley way right next to the club, so he dived in and flattened himself against the wall. The demons ran right past and Conner was safe.

That was when he noticed the girl climbing out of the dumpster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione froze. She'd been caught and by a very cute guy at that.

Conner watched as the girl, still half in and half out, turned bright red. "Hi."

"Hi." Hermione cringed, wishing that she was back at home tucked up in bed like her parents thought she was. "I err, fell in."

"You fell in the dumpster?" Conner said sceptically.

Hermione pulled herself up to her full height and looked him in the eye defiantly. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

She wasn't the know-it-all little girl anymore; facing Voldemort had changed her a lot. Now she had a firm belief in taking each day as it came and making the most of it, she'd even accepted that there were more important things in life than grades!

Conner smirked, she had fire…he liked it. She was a pretty little thing too, or would be once she'd had a shower and changed her clothes.

With as much dignity as she could muster, Hermione finished climbing free of the bin, giving Conner a flash of her lacy red French knickers and making his smirk wider. "What are you doing down a dark alley at night anyway?" She said accusingly.

He smirk momentarily faltered. "Monsters chased me in."

"Will they chase you out?" She asked, hoping he'd get the hint and leave so that she could magically clean herself up.

"Do you really want them to?" He flirted.

"Yes." Hermione said firmly.

Conner looked disappointed. "Fine. See you around, dumpster girl."

"Bye." Hermione said curtly watching him leave the alley.

The moment he was out of sight, she pulled out her wand and uttered the charm to clean her clothes. Now, on to the party. But she didn't get there.

Conner hadn't really left. He'd rounded the corner and jumped up onto the fire escape platform that ran around the edge of the building with the idea of making sure she got home okay. But what he'd seen had chased those thoughts from his mind. He'd seen her do magic and old instincts crept back to him. He jumped off the platform before the girl could leave the alley and pinned her to the wall.

"What are you?"

Hermione gaped in surprise. She'd seen him leave, but apparently he'd come back and seen her do magic. The Ministry would kill her for this. "W-What are you talking about? Get off me!"

"No. I saw you do magic. Are you a demon?" Step one: identify the treat, step two: kill it.

Hermione struggled uselessly. "No! What are you?"

"Me? I'm human."

"Well so am I! Let me go!"

Conner didn't have to think. He remembered his old life, the one with Holtz and Angel and he knew what magic smelt like. This girl reeked of it, but it smelt pure and good, like Willow's mostly had. He released her but kept his eyes trained on her.

"Who are you?" He tried.

"Hermione Granger." She replied crossly rubbing her arms where he had held her.

"I'm Conner. What are you doing here?" He asked, still watching her cautiously.

"Well I was going to Caritas for a party. I was going to have a dance. I was going to have fun, but I can tell you there hasn't been much of that so far." She glanced over at the wheelie bin still standing there.

Conner's smirk returned to his face. He'd decided that she wasn't evil, just magical. "I was going to Caritas too, do you wanna go together?"

"Go together? You watch me climb out of a dustbin without offering to help, you pin me up against the wall and interrogate me and then you ask for a date?" Hermione shrugged. "Okay."

"Really? Okay then, let's go!" He offered his hand to the brunette and they exited the alley to go to the club next to it. Conner led her past the queue that seemed to last forever and to the doorman. "Conner Angel?"

The doorman scanned the list and allowed the couple through, despite the protests from those who had been waiting. Hermione was relieved to see that he didn't check for id. She had created a fake muggle passport that made her a year older, but wasn't too keen on actually using it if it wasn't necessary. Hermione had changed, but not quite that much.

"How did you get on the list? I was told it was virtually impossible."

"I know the owner." Conner revealed. He'd met Lorne shortly after he'd moved to England following the apocalypse in LA and he'd instantly liked the honest demon.

They looked around Caritas 3 in wonder. Lorne had really gone all out for the holidays. There was a ten foot tree gaudily decorated in one corner and banners and tinsel hung from the walls. The DJ that had come in (karaoke was now only three nights a week) looked human, but was wearing a Santa hat and had more tinsel draped around his neck as did most of the bar staff.

"Wanna dance?" Conner asked, flashing a cheeky smile at his date.

"Um, sure."

He led her onto the dance floor just as the upbeat number began to finish. Conner pulled a slightly reluctant Hermione into his arms as the music slowed.

"Okay fellas, make this a Christmas to remember!" the DJ said to the dancing couples.

All around Hermione and Conner, people started making out. When Hermione realised this, she grew a bit uncomfortable. Not that she'd have minded kissing Conner….

Conner was wondering if Hermione was likely to slap him if he kissed her. It was probably quite likely, but would it be worth it?

Hermione felt his breath on her ear and looked up to him. Her breath caught in her throat as he brushed a stray hair from her face. This was it, she thought, he was going to kiss her.

Conner lowered his head but was jolted out of the mood before their lips met as a mix of some Christmassy song started thudding in the background. He sighed in frustration. "Do you wanna get a drink?"

She followed him over to the long bar and sat on one of the stools there.

"What are you drinking?"

"Um Coke please." She said blushing slightly.

He looked at her curiously. "You don't want something a bit stronger? It is Christmas, after all."

"No, no, cokes fine." She said nervously.

He frowned, but then realisation dawned. "You're underage, aren't you?"

"Shh! I'm eighteen in February." Hermione revealed.

"Why didn't you say so?"

Hermione gave him a look. "Why do you think?"

He looked a bit confused. "Oh, because I know Lorne? I doubt if he'd care as long as you're not drinking- his clientele are a bit unusual, the cops tend to stay away."

Hermione smiled, relieved. That is until Conner continued with his speech.

"But the bouncers…there're supposed to keep people like you out. If I were to tell them then you'd be in big trouble."

"Conner!" Hermione whinged.

"Okay, okay. I won't tell anyone. But I don't know how you can make it up to me." He grinned mischievously.

Hermione smirked inwardly. Muggle guys were more fun definitely. Wizards tended to be more traditional and less flirty, or so she'd found. "I'm sure we could work something out."

He moved towards the brunette still sitting on the stool. He cupped her cheek in his hand and-

"What can I get you?"

Conner clucked in frustration, glaring at the barman. That was the second time in ten minutes he'd been interrupted. A green skinned demon caught his attention.

"Lorne!" Conner called out.

"Hey if it isn't the Miracle Child! Glad you could make it kid! And who's the lovely lady?"

Hermione started as she saw the green demon. "H-Hermione G-Granger."

"Great to meet you sweet cheeks. Love the aura."

"The what?"

"Your aura- it's throbbing with energy."

"Is that good?"

Lorne looked between the two teens smugly. "I'd have to say so." He looked up above where they were standing and pointed up.

Conner and Hermione followed his gaze and groaned. Mistletoe.

Lorne grinned at them. "It's the rules guys."

Conner turned to Hermione. "Do you mind?"

"No, I mean if it's the rules…"

He kissed her lightly, but when he went to pull back she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him in closer in a moment of boldness he wasn't expecting.

They parted when the need for oxygen forced them to, Hermione smiling lightly but Conner with a big grin on his face.

"I love Christmas!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. First Christmas Alone

**A/N:** Written for the tth 'Fic-for-all' no. 56

**Pairing: **Buffy/ Seth Cohen

**Disclaimer:** I own naught

**Spoilers**: Minor spoilers up to end of the S1 in the OC for all those who haven't seen it yet!

**Timeline:** Me mucking about with the timelines means that Buffy running away in S2 coincided with Seth's sailing trip at the end of the first season of the OC. Also both of their 'trips' go over winter, I repeat: They are still runaways (or whatever you want to call it) at winter.

**MY FIRST CHRISTMAS ALONE**

Seth glared into the mug of cheap coffee as he sat on the cheap chair in the cheap café. His yacht, the one he had spent years preparing for this trip, had started causing problems before he'd even left Californian waters so, after being picked up by the coast guards, he had travelled to LA with under a hundred dollars in his bank, nowhere to stay and no job.

The glamorous lives of the rich and famous, eh?

He had considered going to Ryan's, but the remainder of his pride wouldn't let him. He'd thought about going home, but didn't feel like it. So he was stuck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who's got table five?" A voice shouted through the hatch that led to the kitchen.

"Sarah, but she's on her break. I'll take it."

"Thanks, Anne."

Buffy, or Anne as she was know there, had discovered that if she buried herself in her work then she didn't think about home that much. She didn't think about her mom, or Willow, or Xander, or Giles, or …anyone. She wasn't that girl anymore. She was Anne and most definitely not a vampire slayer.

She approached the table. A guy about her age sat there. On the plastic chair next to him was a large rucksack. She recognised him immediately as a runaway, so many of them came into the dingy café.

"Pie and fries?"

Seth looked up surprise, jolted out of his musings- who was he, where did he belong? "Yeah, thanks."

She didn't have the energy to return the smile. "Pay at the counter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is Sarah back yet?" The café owner called from the kitchen.

"No."

"She was due back half an hour ago; I'm fed up with this. You tell her, if she comes back, that she better find a new job."

Over at his table Seth's ears perked up. Did that mean there was a vacancy? He approached the counter.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I couldn't help but overhear. I was wondering if-"

"If you could have Sarah's old job?" She finished. Work was scarce for kids in LA, especially when they were runaways like this one obviously was. "Do you have any experience?"

"No, but I'm a quick learner."

The woman seemed too considerate. "This shift ends in fifteen, can you start then? Sarah was supposed to help Anne with the decorations but it doesn't look like she's gonna be here."

"Sure." Seth said, managing to hold his excitement in. He, Seth Cohen, had a job!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anne! New boy! Get over here!"

The two runaways dutifully responded to her call. Nicola Shaften was a hard woman. She had owned the café for many years and had seen hundreds of kids, who would most likely be dead within a couple of weeks, go in and out. That's why she took on young people who didn't want to give them any identification as her staff. She accepted the names she was given and tried not to read the 'missing' sections of the paper too much.

"Decorations are in those boxes over there. Put out as many as you can without creating a fire hazard. Knock on my door when you're done." And she left, trusting Anne not to steal anything or let the new boy, not that there was anything of any value.

Seth turned friendlily to the girl. "I'm Seth. I just err, moved here."

She cautiously took his outstretched hand. "Anne. I moved here a few months ago."

They both knew the other wasn't telling the whole truth, but neither particularly cared. Buffy/ Anne cast a look over his clothes and was surprised. They were branded with all these classy, upmarket names- an Armani t-shirt on a runaway wasn't a regular sight.

"So where do you wanna start, Annemeister?"

She looked at him sharply with a pang of emotion. Xander had always added 'meister' onto her name; he'd used her real name though. Now she thought of it, they looked a bit alike as well- messy dark hair, hazel eyes, kinda goofy. She blinked back the tears that came to her eyes. "Erm, tinsel?"

"Sounds good to me." He pulled a stack load of decorations out of the box and dumped them on the floor. "Oooh! Spray on snow!"

Buffy smiled a little, but the home sickness was back. She hadn't cried once since she'd left and now she was bawling her eyes out in front of a total stranger. "I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. What's the matter?" He hugged her amid the Christmas decorations.

Maybe it was because they were in the same situation, maybe because he reminded her of home, but whatever the reason she opened up to him. "I want to go home. I miss my family, and my friends. I don't want to spend Christmas alone."

"It's okay, shhh. Why don't you just go home?"

"I can't." Buffy sobbed. "Not yet, it's too soon."

Seth nodded, he understood that. He watched as she pulled herself together, as she pulled the emotion inside.

"Sorry."

"S'okay. I get it, really."

Buffy smiled the first real smile in a long time. "Thank you. Now, let's get these lights up."

They worked for the next hour. Buffy standing on chairs to reach high spots while Seth hung sparkly domes from the lights. A small Christmas tree was in one corner. As Buffy went to put the angel on top Seth sighed.

"At home we always have a star."

Buffy smiled understandably. She pulled a star from the bottom of the box and held it up for his inspection. Now she thought about it, she'd be happier with a star as well but the angel was the first thing out the box.

Buffy reached up to the top of the tree. "Dammit."

"Here." He lifted the petite slayer the extra foot needed to finish their decorations.

When he put her down, they both stood back to admire their work. Seth slung an arm round her shoulder. "Merry Christmakah!"

"Huh?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Tis the season to be Jolly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Home for the Holidays

**A/N:** Written for the tth 'Fic-for-all' no. 132

**Pairing: **Faith/ Tru Davies

**Disclaimer:** I own naught

**Timeline:** Meredith doesn't exist. This takes place the Christmas after S7 of Buffy and I'm saying that she's in the middle age wise of Harrison and Tru.

**Review Response: **Thanks to Matt for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this new ficlet.

**HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS**

"I'll get it!" Tru Davies jogged over to the door and yanked it open, surprised for someone to be calling on Christmas Eve.

Her face fell as she saw who it was. "What do you want?"

The visitor, who looked enough alike her to be her double, looked uneasy. "Nice to see you too, sis."

Tru kept blocking the doorway. "What do you want, Faith?"

"Who is it?" A voice called signalling Harrison's arrival to the scene. "Faith? Aren't you supposed to be, you know…"

"What, did you break out?" Tru said scathingly.

Faith narrowed her eyes, deciding at that moment not to tell her sister that she was right. "My record has been wiped clean."

Tru was surprised at that. When her sister had left, she hadn't known why- she still didn't really. The only news they'd had was when a reporter appeared on their doorstep to ask how they'd felt about their sister being charged with the murder of the deputy mayor amongst other things.

"Can I come in?"

Tru's first instinct was to say no. "Why are you here, Faith?"

"The past six months or whatever I've had a lot of making up to do. Things are pretty much okay with the Scoobs now, but you guys are my family."

"The Scoobs?"

"The people I tried to kill."

"And they're okay with that?"

"They get it, but I don't want to talk about them right now. Please, just give me a chance. I've changed, I promise you."

Tru stood aside to allow her to go inside.

"Thank you." Faith turned to her brother still standing back in the hallway, his arms folded across his chest. "Heya Harry."

"Hi." He said curtly before turning away and going back into the kitchen.

She flinched at his tone. "I'm sorry; I thought I could do this…" She bolted from the door and ran away.

"Nice one Harry!" Tru muttered before running after her sister. She'd seen the tears glossing up Faith's eyes- that's why she'd followed. Her younger sister had barely cried when their mother had died, and never in front of people. Sometimes you heard the sobbing in her room, but other than that you might be tempted to believe she didn't really care. There was the evidence that she'd changed- she had emotions now.

"Faith, wait up!" Since when could the younger of the Davies sisters outrun her anyway?

Faith heard Tru calling her, but she didn't stop. She kept running until she came to a park and curled up on one of the benches. When Tru eventually caught up she sat next to her on the bench.

"Why did you run away?"

"Why do you think?"

She tried a different tactic. "How've you been?"

"Five-by-five."

Tru clucked her tongue in irritation- she remembered when she'd first picked up that annoying phrase. "You can't just expect us to be alright with what you did."

"You think I expect that? I killed people; I tried to kill my friends! I don't understand how they can even talk to me after what I did- I'm not proud of it, you know. I just don't want you to hate me."

"We don't."

"Oh yeah? Try telling yourself that a few more times and you might start to believe it."

"I mean it Faith, we really don't. We just don't understand how you got to be that way. Why did you change so much? When did you become a murderer?"

Faith decided to give her sister some sort of explanation, she owed her that much. "It was an accident. At the time, I was kinda screwed up- my…teacher died and then someone I trusted turned on me. Me and a friend were attacked in an alley. We managed to fight them off, but this guy turned up from nowhere and I didn't know he was one of the good guys so I stabbed him and he died." Faith looked over to see that Tru was still listening before continuing. "I didn't want to go to prison. I had to lie to keep out, but someone knew the truth and managed to talk me into doing 'jobs' for him. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I swear it."

Tru looked at her, searching her eyes for the truth. "I believe you."

"You do?"

"Faith, you were always a crappy liar, I know that you're telling the truth now. But why didn't you tell us sooner? We could have helped you."

"I didn't want your help, I deserved everything I got." She looked away. "I didn't want you to know how screwed up I was."

That sounded so much like her sister. To proud to accept help. When they were young they'd always got along well. Since they were little they'd looked so much alike, they could have been twins, and Tru believed that that had made them closer. "Come on."

"What?"

"You didn't think we'd chuck you out did you?"

Faith smiled a bit sheepishly.

"It's Christmas, you belong with your family."

"But Harry-"

"-Will get used to it. He's not exactly perfect."

"Thank you."

Tru hugged her sister who, to her surprise, hugged her back. Faith hadn't been much of a huggy person, but now she was practically suffocating her.

"Need…air!"

Faith pulled back. "Sorry."

"S' okay." Was it the hug or everything? Could she forgive her after everything that had happened? Yes, she could. "I mean it."

"Really? About everything?"

Tru nodded. "Of course I can- It's what big sister's are for."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WALKING IN A WINTER WONDERLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Let it Snoooooooooooow!

**A/N:** Written for the tth 'Fic-for-all' no. 59

**Pairing: **Giles/ Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:** I own naught

**Timeline: **Giles and Snape are both students at Hogwarts.

**LET IT SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW**

"Come on Ripper…" Severus Snape whined. "It'll be fun, besides they deserve it!"

Giles, or 'Ripper' as he was known, sighed heavily. It was times like this he could understand why those bloody Gryffindor's called Snape 'Snivellous'. "Why ruin a perfectly good holiday over those four?"

"It won't be ruined, and it will get them back for turning our table into a swamp during the feast, please?"

"Okay, okay." Ripper relented. "But that idea sucks, I've got something a little more…seasonal in mind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…that's right gentlemen- we will be going home in exactly fifty-five minutes." James Potter grinned.

"Hey- it's Snivellous and his boyfriend!" Sirius spoke up delightedly.

Giles glared at them. He knew Potter and Black wouldn't do anything to him and Lupin and Wormtail wouldn't even touch Snape- but they were still the most tiresome wastes of air.

Potter and Black exchanged a look before lifting Snape with a charm and dropping him in the freezing lake. Giles fished him out, slightly reluctantly and uttered the drying spell before he caught his death of cold.

"Just you wait, you'll be sorry." Snape spluttered and followed Giles away to the sound of the marauders laughter. "When can we do it, Ripper?"

"Give me five minutes to set it up- we're lucky my uncle could loan us the machine."

"It's not a bit muggle for us, is it?" Snape asked hesitantly.

"Does it matter as long as it gets the job done?"

"I guess not."

Five minutes later, Giles and Snape hurried down the corridor, a strange machine hovering after them.

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Positive. Have you got the stuff?"

"In my bag."

The marauders were sitting under the same tree as when they had left, their backs to the duo.

"Hey, Pothead! Dog boy!" Snape called out.

As all the marauders turned towards Snape, Giles flicked the switch to 'full blast'. The foursome were flung backwards by the sheer force of it.

Snape cackled manically. "Let it snoooooooow! Mwha ha ha ha!"

Giles allowed a smirk to grace his stony features as the snow machine turned the Gryffindor's into human snowmen. When he decided that they were sufficiently coated in the fake snow, he flicked the machine off.

"Now, Sev."

Severus picked up his bag so the contents fell out- four different signs and four carrots. He said the charm that they had worked on to freeze the snowmen into one position and then said another so that they would take on the appearance of the occupant underneath.

A crowd had started to gather and they laughed as Snape and Giles stuck the carrots on the noses and hung the signs around the snowmen's neck.

'Pothead: the leader'

'Dog boy: his bitch'

'Rat face: the sidekick'

'Loopy: the brain'

Giles smirked further as his frozen enemies got laughed at and ridiculed by their fellow students.

"Come on Sev, our work here is done."

Severus tore his eyes away. "I bet they regret the lake thing now."

"Maybe they do, if they don't then we'll make sure they do soon. They'll regret underestimating the Slytherin's, you'll see if they don't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Christmas Lunch, munch, munch

**A/N:** Written for the tth 'Fic-for-all' no. 87

**Pairing: **Drusilla/ Luna Lovegood

**Disclaimer:** I own naught

**Timeline: **After Luna's left Hogwarts.

**CHRISTMAS LUNCH, MUNCH, MUNCH**

"It should be here…where is it?"

Luna Lovegood crawled through the caves. She'd been away from people so long, that it had totally slipped her mind that Christmas was just around the corner- even if she had remembered then it probably wouldn't have made any difference.

For Luna was on a bear hunt, but not just any bear, oh no- it was special. This bear was feeding on the habitants of the local wizarding village. Only one had lived so far. A man who'd watched the beast kill his family before bolting to safety. The beast was assumed (by Luna's father) to be the not-so-famous Kilamgio Bear. The one survivor had claimed that a bear had attacked his family and ripped their throats out, seemingly draining their blood- but there had been no proof.

And that was what Luna was determined to get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drusilla rocked in her cave. The little witch girl would nearly be there. What a tasty treat she would make, on Christmas as well, how lucky. They all thought she was a bear, but they were wrong. Grandmum had used to call daddy a bear sometimes, but she was not a bear. The naughty man had told fibs so that he wouldn't seem crazy, he should be spanked. Tut tut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was giggling from one of the caves. Luna went to investigate even though she was pretty sure that the kilamgio bear didn't giggle, but then you never knew really…

She peaked round the cave, excited as to what she might find. But it was only a woman, a crazy woman by the sounds of the giggling.

"Oooh look- my Christmas dinner is here, and I didn't even place an order, yum, yum."

Now Luna was on a different level to most people, things that didn't really make sense to others, made perfect sense to her. But this woman's crazy ramblings confused her totally. "Huh?"

"My Christmas lunch, munch, munch." She giggled again. She'd been doing that more and more recently now that Spike's calming effect had left her.

"What do you-"

She was cut off by the woman wailing. "They talk too loud, my head hurts. Drown them out, drown them out. All the pretty screaming, pretty screams- shrill and true."

Luna approached the 'woman' cautiously. She had curled up into a ball and was rocking back and forth with her head tucked into her knees. "It's okay…"

Drusilla had started singing. Luna went in closer to try and hear the muffled music.

"Deck the halls with blood of mortals, tra-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la. 'Tis the season to be tortured…"

Luna backed away alarmed. Who, or what, was this woman?

Drusilla heard her potential meal move away. She shifted into her game face and looked up just as the juicy looking girl slid out of the cave.

Luna looked back to see the monster coming after her. She screamed.

"Pretty screams." The vampire said delightedly. It was always best when they screamed.

Luna stumbled backwards out of the cave and into the sunlight.

Drusilla frowned and pouted. "Bad dog, ruff. Not playing fair. Daddy always caught the ones that didn't play fair for me and then there was a party with jelly and cakes."

Luna looked around fearfully. "Where's your Daddy now?"

Drusilla suddenly looked sad. "Daddy went poof with my Spike. And Grandmum left me, so I'm all alone. Boo hoo."

Luna's heart went out to the creature, vampire or not, she was hurting and while most people would have legged it, Luna was not most people. "I'm sorry."

"I'm the only one left. I'm all alone at Christmas. Not even puppy stayed to play."

"You had a puppy?"

Drusilla looked at Luna hungrily. "A little puppy who screamed so nicely."

"I can get you another puppy." Luna said obliviously.

"You can?"

"Yes. One of the villagers dog's just had a litter. I'm sure I can get one to keep you company."

Drusilla span around in the cave. "Christmas din-dins is back on! Hooray!"

Luna smiled, happy to make the vampire smile, but not really knowing why. "I'll be back in a minute, but then I have to finish looking for the bear. It's killed lots of villagers you know."

Drusilla stopped twirling and smirked. "You don't say."

As Luna left, Drusilla went back to spinning round and round. She didn't realise that her hand kept flashing into the sunlight until they were on fire.

Her first instinct was to scream, so she did. But she stopped when she realised it didn't really hurt. She looked at the flames dancing in her hands. "Oooh, fire pretty."

Luna returned five minutes later with a wriggling puppy, but when she looked for the strange woman she couldn't find her. All there was to show that anyone had been living in the cave was a heap of ash in front of the entrance in a beam of sunlight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Christmas Scheduling

**A/N:** Written for the tth 'Fic-for-all' no. 151

**Pairing: **Buffy/ Kim Possible

**Disclaimer:** I own naught

**HOLIDAY SCHEDULING**

"Bye Buffy- I'll be back early." Dawn Summers called as she dashed down the stairs, picking her bag up at the bottom.

"See ya." Buffy slung herself down on her favourite chair.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Buff, your obsession with the chat show is really unhealthy."

Buffy scowled. "Go, shoo- shop."

Dawn laughed and left, leaving Buffy with the new television set to watch 'Riki Lake'- her latest obsession since moving to England after the First.

Buffy flicked on the television happily- it was after all the first Christmas since she became the slayer that she didn't have an apocalypse to deal with and she liked it.

There was some annoying blond guy bouncing around on the tv.

Buffy checked she had the right channel; yep- ITV it was, but no Riki Lake.

"And we just have time for one more caller before we go to today's Christmas Marathon show. Hello! What's your name and where d'ya come from?" The blond guy said.

Christmas Marathon? No Riki Lake? Stupid kids school holidays- they muck up all the tv schedules!

Buffy was about to flick channels, especially when she saw that it was a cartoon, but something changed her mind.

"_I'm your basic average girl  
and I'm here to save the world  
you can't stop me  
cause I'm Kim Pos-si-ble "_

Buffy watched in disbelief as some red headed cartoon girl leapt across the screen to 'save the world'.

_  
"There is nothing I can't do  
when danger calls  
just know that I am on my way"_

Honestly, a tv show based on some girl saving the world? Who'd watch that?

_"It doesn't matter when there's trouble  
if ya just call my name "_

And that so-called-villain was so pathetic. I mean, come on, a killer monkey? At least hyenas were kind of scary.

"_Kim Possible "  
_

Besides it was totally unrealistic- one girl fighting random villains bent on world domination? Yeah right!

_"Call me, beep me, if ya wanna reach me…"_

'Although', Buffy thought as the episode began, 'that Ron guy kind of reminds me of Xander and Wayne's like Willow and Giles all mushed together.'

A key in the lock signalled Dawn's unexpected return. "Hi, I forgot my- Buffy aren't you a little old for cartoons?"

"It's the start of the kids Christmas holidays- all the tv shows are mucked up."

"Oh- so why were you watching that?" She gestured to the television that was still playing 'Kim Possible'.

"I wasn't. It's so lame. One girl who saves the world on a school night- how much more unbelievable could they get? They must really be desperate to show that kind of thing, don't you think?"

Dawn smiled indulgently. "Yeah- who'd believe that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RUDOLPH THE RED NOSED REINDEER HAD A VERY SHINY NOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
